the_oasisfandomcom-20200214-history
Smiley
Smiley is an architect played by AyyHotDogs / HotDogs! Appearance Smiley appears to be a floating emoticon . It only has two dots and a curve as itself and appears to float above ground . It can either smile [ :) ] , frown [ :( ] , or be emotionless [ :| ] but the entity doesn't speak since it can't open its mouth . The entity can also bend itself and , when spaghettifying , can gain 3 dimensional shape. Personality The architect's personality is very dismissive , mainly due to its appearance . It appears to be insecure about what the entity itself look like . And as such , before anyone can view it , it will vanish away . This vanishing though , leaves a sound , which generally confuses or entertains a hearer. But the entity is passive . Mostly , its creations are harmless or passive or even helpful/useful . And the entity isn't seen doing any damage. Origins The origins in the character application is in a perspective of a study in a place (probs somewhere out or in The Arc) , the origin in this wiki is a perspective of the narrator (AyyHotDogS himself). Before the Cataclysms It is unknown what the entity was doing before it arrived on The Oasis . It may have come from a code , and seemingly vanished away . The Smiley Journey : Arrival Open depicts it came from the world Flatland . The narrator depicts this one as the place of hand-drawn creations. The Oasis During its stay at Oasis , it studies the place and the architects , so it can have something to draw . Of course , it stays away from other architects but that don't mean always , some have made interactions and even conversations with it . As long as an architect approaches it with peaceful intentions , it will stay for some talk. Genesis blank for now. Relationships The entity has still much to know in The Oasis , so this list will probably have nothing on it yet. Family None Friends None, yet. Lovers ??????????????????????????? Rivals None, yet. Powers & Abilities * Draw: The entity can draw anything in thin air using its eyes , which is usually a line . If the creature creates a closed shape (square , circle or "8" shape) , it will be filled with white . If the shape is three dimensions , its volume will be filled . The hardness of the creation depends on how thick the line is. * Create: After the creation is complete , it will instantly generate colors . the organisms or animates usually take longer to form than inanimates or objects , and by longer , a millisecond longer . The colors generated are on the white fills while the lines will vanish for smoother and realistic objects . The brightness of white fill affects the brightness of colors that will generate. * Spaghettify (Vanish): The entity mostly uses this as an escape before someone views it . During Spaghettification (which takes about 2 - 3 seconds , described by its only viewer) , the creature stretches like a worm (hence the name spaghetti) before vanishing to thin air , accompanied by the "HoOoWaAa!" sound that it usually makes during Spaghettification.